Point Lookout (add-on)
Point Lookout is the fourth add-on for Fallout 3, developed and published by Bethesda Softworks. Release and availability Point Lookout was initially released exclusively as downloadable content on Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live on June 23, 2009. It was made available for PlayStation Store on October 8, 2009. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. For PC and Xbox 360, Point Lookout is available as a disc version as part of the second Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack, released on August 25, 2009. The pack also includes Broken Steel. Like all add-ons, Point Lookout is included in the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, released on October 13, 2009 for all platforms. For Steam users, Point Lookout, along with all the other Fallout 3 add-ons, is available, released on July 16, 2010. Overview ]] Point Lookout takes place in the Fallout equivalent of Point Lookout State Park, a new swampland area with new quests and enemies. Point Lookout in the Fallout setting has a landscape between one-sixth and one-fifth the size of the Capital Wasteland where "the bombs didn't actually fall, but the world has left it behind". Like all add-ons (except for Broken Steel), Point Lookout is playable at any time during the main storyline; the player could travel there immediately after exiting Vault 101. Once the content is loaded, you receive a message on-screen that initially starts the quest The Local Flavor. As with previous add-ons, the main quest line is said to add about three to four hours worth of game time. When you first arrive at Point Lookout, your permanent followers will not accompany you. If you have temporary followers in your party however, instead of proceeding straight from the boat to discover Pilgrim's Landing, you travel to any other marked location (e.g. Disaster relief camps) on the map and then fast travel back to the riverboat, you will be standing in front of the boat and be reunited with your temporary followers. This may prove helpful against the powerful attacks and high health of tribals or the swamp folks. Unlike other add-ons, the player doesn't need to complete the main quest in order to travel back to the Capital Wasteland. Provided they can pay the ticket cost, the Duchess Gambit will travel back and forth anytime. It takes a month (30 days) of game time to travel to Point Lookout. Characters Creatures Items Armor and clothing Weapons Pa's Fishing Aid }} Other items Locations Perks 1 Cut perks These perks were cut from the final game, and can only be obtained on the PC version using console commands. Quests and achievements Main quests Side quests Unmarked quests Other achievements Bugs Gallery Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-004.jpg|A view of the lighthouse with a swamplurk queen Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-005.jpg|A view of the boardwalk Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-006.jpg|A scrapper (sans head) Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-007.jpg|The Duchess Gambit Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-008.jpg|A tracker Point Lookout Swamp.jpg|The swamp. Point Lookout Trapper Shack.jpg|A tracker in the trapper's shack. FO3PL DLC04LoadingScreen01.jpg|Loading screen 1 FO3PL DLC04LoadingScreen02.jpg|Loading screen 2 FO3PL DLC04LoadingScreen03.jpg|Loading screen 3 FO3PL DLC04LoadingScreen04.jpg|Loading screen 4 Point Lookout lighthouse01.jpg|Point Lookout lighthouse as seen from the South-East beach F3 dlc2 x360 cover.jpg|Xbox 360 Broken Steel and Point Lookout box cover Point Lookout banner.png|Original banner Videos * Trailer at official site Category:Point Lookout de:Point Lookout (Add-On) es:Point Lookout (complemento) fr:Point Lookout it:Point Lookout nl:Point Lookout (uitbreiding) pl:Point Lookout (dodatek) pt:Point Lookout (DLC) ru:Point Lookout sv:Point Lookout (add-on) uk:Point Lookout